Moon Rabbit
by Kanna-Chan
Summary: This story is based somewhat on the Chinese/Japanese myth The Rabbit in the moon.Can Usa, a seemingly normal rabbit, possibly find her inner strength?


This story is based on the story of The Rabbit in the Moon, an ancient Chinese/Japanese fairytale. This is only my rough draft so please tell me what you think. I'll probably update later with a better version.

Tsuki no Usagi

(Moon Rabbit)

Usa always thought she was an ordinary rabbit. After all, she was born just like all the other rabbits and lived her daily life like any other rabbit. Every day was a constant struggle for survival as she tried to find enough food while avoiding being eaten by predators. It was a hard life, but one she was used to. And yet, looking at the moon each night, Usa couldn't help but feel like she wasn't a typical rabbit after all. It felt as though there was something missing from her soul, something she couldn't quite name. She got a feeling akin to homesickness at the sight of the moon, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. The forest was her home, had been her home for the entire year she had been alive. Each night after gazing at the moon except during the new moon or if it was cloudy, she would miserably crawl into her burrow and huddle into a ball and slip into troubled dreams.

0 0 0

Spring was the most beautiful and glorious of all seasons. After a hard winter of digging through snow for clumps of bare brushes, the sweet, tender grass was welcomed by everyone, especially rabbits. Birds were chirping and the humming of a bumblebee could be heard. The air was richly scented of the perfume of flowers. The sun was shining merrily as the rabbits gamboled to and fro, playing tag and occasionally stopping to nibble a clover. One rabbit, however, was not playing. Usa was laying off to one side, a rather dejected look on her face. She had never felt more lonely. _It must be my destiny to be alone, to be different, _she was thinking sadly. _I'm an outcast, not even certain if I'm who I think I am. _

As she was sitting pondering these thoughts, her best friend Mimi noticed she seemed to be depressed about something. Wondering how on Earth anyone could be depressed on a gorgeous day as this day, she hopped over to where her friend lay. "Hey Usa!" Mimi greeted cheerily. Usa didn't answer, just continued to gaze off into space, seeming deep in thought. Mimi frowned and nudged Usa with her paw. "Huh? Oh, hello Mimi," Usa said, snapping back to reality. "What is with you today?" Mimi asked. "Here is the first warm day we've had since last summer and all you are doing is sitting here by yourself instead of playing with everyone else. Why do you sit here being unhappy?" Usa sighed and looked down "It's too hard to explain."

Unfortunately, Usa didn't get a chance to explain because at that moment, a young gray rabbit came bounding out of the forest frantically. Gasping for breath, he choked out "F-forest…fire!" Everyone gasped and looked up. Sure enough, smoke was starting to billow above the treetops. All the rabbits turned and began running away as fast as they could. Usa and Mimi bounded through the trees, the smell of smoke getting closer. As they ran, Usa heard a loud cry from Mimi. She turned quickly and saw Mimi struggling on the ground, foot caught in a hunter's trap. She could see the fire racing towards them. Running up to Mimi, she struggled to remove the trap. It was like a miniature bear trap, very strong. Gritting her teeth, she placed her paws on both sides of the trap and pulled with all her strength, The trap opened, just enough for Mimi to pull her foot out. She tried to hop, but the pain in her foot made it impossible to do more than limp. Knowing the fire was going to reach them soon, Usa locked her front legs under Mimi's and started dragging her.

"Usa, this is hopeless!"Mimi cried. "Just go, if you stay to help me, you will die as well!" "I will NOT leave you!" Usa screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. "If we die, we will die together as friends!" The fire was almost upon them. The choking smoke began billowing around them, the heat of the fire overwhelming their senses. Usa was becoming light-headed. Starting to black out, she whispered" I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Suddenly, in the blackness that surrounded her, she saw swirling rainbow lights. Curious, she reached out her paw and to her surprise, the swirling lights began to surround her. As they did, she felt a strange sensation. She felt strength flowing into her body, a power she never felt before.

0 0 0

Mimi struggled to open her eyes, despite the smoke and heat from the fire. She glanced over at Usa and was shocked to see her glowing, her eyes beginning to glow blue as well. As she watched, Usa rose in the air, still glowing. The glow got stronger and stronger until Mimi had to shield her eyes. In a huge burst of blue light, the fire was suddenly extinguished. Mimi, aware that the heat was gone, looked up cautiously to discover the fire was out. Usa was nowhere in sight. The other rabbits warily came out of the forest, still trembling about their close call. "What happened to Usa?" one of the rabbits asked. Bewildered, Mimi shook her head. "I-I don't know. The other rabbits examined her foot, concluding it was only sprained and not broken. They help Mimi hop along slowly to find a new home.

Usa slowly opened her eyes, aware that the smoke and fire were gone. All around her she could see swirling lights and a soft pink glow. "Where..am I?" she wondered. "Welcome Usa," a soft, musical voice greeted her. Usa looked up and saw a beautiful woman wearing a multi-layered kimono. "What happened to me?" Usa asked. The woman gave her a kind look and said, "You used the powers of the Moon Rabbit to help your friend. The power was released when you were willing to sacrifice your life for your friend. A legend tells of a rabbit who threw herself into flames to feed a poor, starving man. The man was actually the Moon Goddess in disguise seeking the most kind-hearted animal. In return for her great sacrifice, she ascended to the moon where she remained. You, because of your great kindness, will also ascend." Usa took this in calmly. "Will Mimi be alright? Will I be able to see her again?" The Goddess eyes held such pity that it tore Usa's heart. "I'm afraid when you used your powers, the effort was so great that it took your life," the Goddess said gently. Usa nodded sadly, but she was at least happy that Mimi was safe. The Moon Goddess gently took Usa into her arms and together they ascended to the Moon. Usa took one last look at the Earth, a single tear escaping. The tear became embedded in the blanket of the sky and became a bright star. Future generations of rabbits would look at the star and remember the kindness of the rabbit whose love for her friend was so great that she sacrificed her own life. We can all learn something from this rabbit.


End file.
